Shikon Shards: The Beginning of an End
by ayumeizumi
Summary: This is the continuing of Shikon Shards, where we last left off. I just added in my newest character from New Faces, b/c I had created her after I had written Shikon Shards. Same couples, except further into the story...
1. Hello Again

The continuing of Inuyasha: Evolution

Where we last left off…..

Shaking his head, blaming his tiredness and exhaustion, Miroku used some pain-relieving salve to cover the infection and then wrapped a bandage around it to keep himself from smearing the stuff everywhere.

He swallowed a few pain-killers just for good measure, hoping they would make him drowsy enough to fall asleep.

They did.

When he woke the next morning the pain was gone, as was the itch, but the inflammation remained.

He forgot about it the moment his life mate returned, as their bodies entwined in an age-old dance, as pleasure took away his worries, his sleepless nights, his pain…

***

As the plane was coming into Tokyo Airport, the woman looking out the window smiled to herself.

'_I can't wait to see them all again. Kagome, Sango & Sesshou, Miroku _&_ Inuyasha, Shippo, and especially Koga. It's been so long and I can't stand not being with them all. I really missed you guys.'_

The plane came in for a steady landing as smooth as can be. The captain of plane came on the intercom to say they had made into Tokyo.

"Thank you everyone for flying with Tokyo Airlines today, it is about 62 degrees out, still sunny even though its 6 o'clock."

The woman stood up from her seat to exit the plane into the platform. It was almost time for her to meet her _very_ extended family in almost 5 years. Ayume had butterflies in the pits of her stomach.

***

Kagome had gotten dressed and ready so she could get to the mall for the sale they were having.

"Koga, do you want to tag along?" she smiled.

He quirked an eyebrow at her as if she asked him to jump off a bridge or something.

"Umm, you know Kagome," he said hesitantly, "I have a lot of work that I've gotta do, so why don't you go on ahead without me."

She looked at him and winked, knowing already what his answer was going to be.

"Okay, see ya later!" she yelled as she walked out the door.

*

'_Wow, a lot has changed since the last time I was here.'_ Ayume thought, _'I wonder if they've all changed as well?' _she thought a bit worriedly, _'No, I know they haven't, at least not much, just a smidge._ Thinking that made her cheer up.

As Ayume walked through the airport she felt exuberant, like she could just burst into a ray sunshine, as if nothing could bring her down,…or so she thought.

She picked up her Palm Trio out of her handbag while she waited for luggage to display itself, and with a flick of her wrist she dialed a number oh so easily and it began to ring.

"Hello?" answered a groggy voice into the phone.

"Hey, Yash, I'm back from the US big bro!" the hyper girl squealed into the phone.

The man on the other end of the line gasped with shock to hear the woman's voice again.

**

Kagome skipped around the mall enjoying the multiple sales going on. She had only come for one, but decided not to skip out on the others.

'_I think I'll call Koga and see how he's doing.' _she mused as she reached into her purse for her phone. It was a struggle, as with all the shopping bags she had, but she managed to get it out.

She dialed his number, but the line was busy.

"That's strange, he should be answering his phone," she scrunched her face causing little wrinkles on her forehead, "or maybe he's on a business call or something."

She put her phone back in her purse that was submerged in bags and continued her mission to hit all the stores with sales going on.

*

A tall man with white hair about shoulder length was leaning on the chair of his dining room table. He had a newspaper in one hand and a cup of freshly brewed tea in the other. He sipped the tea quietly while his eyes grazed over the articles.

His cell phone was on the table when it began to vibrate wildly. He reached for it and looked at the caller id, but there was no name just a number he didn't recognize.

He rolled his eyes an answered the phone.

"Sesshoumaru speaking, who's calling?" he asked in a stoic voice.

"Aww, Sesshou, it's so nice to hear your voice again, even though you don't sound too happy, but…well, you never did sometimes, so umm, hi!" Ayume screamed into the phone almost deafening the youkai.

The man pulled the phone away from his ear and chuckled at her, already knowing who it was when she said _'Sesshou'_, though he disliked the nickname very much even though his wife called him so.

"It's been quite a long time Ayume since you left for the states. How was living in America for the last five years?" he said returning to current phase but with a happier mood.

"Oh wow, it was so nice, but not as nice as home. I missed everyone so much, I decided to come back for good so I flew in just about an hour ago." she said happily.

"How are you going to get all of your belongings back here? Do you need me to ship them here for you?"

"Oh, no no no, I'm fine, I have everything under control, don't you worry. The shipping company told me that it would take about three weeks though, for it to all get here, so that's why I packed at least a month's worth of clothes in my suitcase." Ayume testified cheerfully.

"That's good to know, Ayume. I'll just let you get back to calling everyone to tell them you're back." his voice calm and steady. "Have you talked to _Inuyasha_ yet, I bet he'd be happy to know that you're here?"

"Um, oh yes, I did a little earlier when I was grabbing my luggage. He sounded quite shock when I called. Do you happen to know why he would, instead of being delighted to hear from me?" Ayume's voice was cracking a bit with the discomfort of asking the question.

"I have no idea."

"Well okay then, I guess I'll just talk to you later."

"Goodbye, Ayume."

"Bye." she said softly.

'_I wonder what's up with everyone now? It sure is kinda funny that I'm not really getting the welcome-wagon home, I hope they aren't all mad at me for not calling for such a long time.'_

***

'_I can't believe she's back, and after all these years. Hearing her voice was just a shock to me, I should have greeted her better than just clamming up on the phone. Damn. I'm such an idiot!'_

The hanyou spun around and landed on his couch, only to hit his head on the arm rest. He grabbed the back of his head and winced a little in pain.

"Damnit!"

"What's the matter?" A man's head popped out from around the door frame. He smiled at his little hanyou who was rubbing his head, his purple eyes twinkled.

"Do you need me to kiss it?" he said in a baby voice.

Although it intimidated the other man, he complied to the offer and leaned up to kiss him.

"I take that as a yes," the man with short black hair, mumbled against the other man's lips. "are you okay?'

"Yeah, yeah just a lot is going on my mind right now."

"Like what koishii, do you want to talk about it?"

The other man hesitated, and looked up. "Guess who's back in town." he said with worry lacing in his voice.

Miroku's eyes shot open as he caught onto what his mate was dragging out.

"Oh no, poor Ayume."

**

"I hate Mondays!" the man shouted in his apartment. "Why the hell do I have all this work anyway?"

"All this damn paperwork, it's just driving me crazy!"

The wolf youkai looked at the clock to see it was about 7:27, and he still had a mound of things to do.

"I think I'll take a break," he smirked, "its only fair since I've been taking tons of useless calls since Kagome left."

The man's phone rang in his pocket, causing him to jerk and knock over most of the papers.

"Shit!"

He pulled out the sleek LG Vu angrily and looked at the caller id, but didn't recognized the number.

'_I bet its one of the business men calling me again. Don't they ever get tired of harassing the hell out of me? But how did they get my cell number?'_

"Hello, Koga speaking."

"Umm…hey stranger," the woman's voice was quiet and shy, "how's it been lately?"

"I'm sorry, but may I ask who's speaking miss?"

"Oh, I don't know. Just maybe Ayume Izumi, talking to someone who she hasn't to in a long time." she grinned at the phone, though he couldn't see it.

Koga froze suddenly, dropping his phone to floor in the pile of work. Ayume heard the phone drop and became frantic.

"Koga, are you alright?! What happened, are you still there?"

'_She's back,'_ he thought,_ 'after all these years I thought she forgot about me.'_

"Koga…hello, are you still there?" she sounded worried over the phone.

The man snapped out of his stupor, and began shuffling through all the papers.

"Ayume?…Ayume, I'm here, I'm here. Sorry about that I dropped my phone, I didn't mean to I was just shocked to hear from you. Not that I didn't want to, I mean I did," Koga began to blush over the phone, "its just really nice to hear from you again."

When Ayume heard the compliment, she smiled.

"Nice to hear you too."

**

"Damn, damn, DAMN!" Inuyasha yelled in frustration throughout his house. "Why is everything so messed up?!"

"Calm down koishii, will just have to figure out a way to tell Ayume about Koga and Kagome."

"But what if she talks to him, and he tells her without the slightest bit of concern? I don't want to see my little sister get hurt by that mangy wolf." he growled.

"As do I, but we have to think about Kagome as well. She's in this triangle, too."

"I know, but if that wolf says one thing to Ayume that makes her cry, I swear I'm gonna kill him!"

"Now Inuyasha, lets not be so rash about this. Why don't I just call her right now and invite her to dinner so she'll feel welcomed back, neh?" his smile made the other man melt.

"Fine, I'll go get ready."

"Great!"

Miroku took out his cell phone and dialed Ayume's new number.

***

"Hi, honey. Who were you on the phone with?" Sango smiled at her husband and kissed him on the cheek.

"Ayume." he said without taking his eyes off the newspaper.

"Really?! Is she back in town?"

"Yes, and she's going to stay here for good this time."

"Oh that's wonderful." Sango paused and turned to look at her mate. "But what about…"

Sesshoumaru cut her off, "She'll find out eventually. Its not our business to intervene anyway."

"Oh my, poor Ayume."

*

"You wouldn't believe how many fast food places there are in America. I can see why there were so many obese people, it just didn't look healthy."

Koga chuckled at her. "That's great to know. So where are you staying now that you are back?"

"Oh, just in an apartment downtown by all the shops and restaurants. It's also about a mile away from Shikon Enterprises, too."

"Sounds like a great location…so listen, I was wondering if…"

"Hey could you hang on for a second, I have another call coming in?" she cut him off.

"Sure, sure take your time."

The wolf demon huffed when he heard the line click over. As he waited he fiddled with his bangs.

"Hi, Ayume speaking." the woman said eagerly over the phone as she let it rest between her ear and shoulder.

"Well hello beautiful, its me Miroku." the man said slyly making the hanyou blush though he couldn't see.

"Oh my gosh, Miroku, how's it been? And, thanks for the compliment," he smiled knowing that he was still a good flirt.

"Everything's just fine, I just called because Inuyasha and I wanted to invite you to dinner so you'd feel welcomed back. So how about it?"

The hanyou was now beaming with joy, "That'd be great. What time and where did you want to meet?"

"Well I thought since you just returned, you could pick…princess." Miroku's eyes glistened, chuckling at the fact that he just called her a princess. He already knew it would fluster her.

"Okay," thanking the gods that he couldn't see the embarrassment washing over her face, "umm…how about Yanmo: Marunouchi, its my absolute favorite place?"

"That's fine, do you have a particular time?"

"Yeah, lets meet there for 8:30."

"Okay, then we'll see you there," he said slyly.

"Bah-bye!"

"Bye."

After that, the phone clicked meaning he had hung up.

'_I can't wait, but why do I feel like I'm forgetting something?'_ She looked at her phone and her eyes widened with sudden realization. She had forgotten that she put Koga on hold.

"Oh my gosh, Koga are you still there? I'm sorry I forgot you were on hold," she sulked.

"Its okay, I didn't mind waiting for _you_," she smiled at the phone, "so like I was saying a little earlier, do you maybe wanna go out for some coffee tonight?"

The wolf demon tapped frigidly on his knee waiting for an answer, "Oh, Koga I'm sorry I can't tonight, I just made plans to go to dinner with Inuyasha and Miroku."

'_Damn,'_ "That's okay," his voice laced with a bit of sadness, "maybe some other time."

"Or maybe, your offer would still be valid for tomorrow morning? We could go grab some breakfast together."

Koga perked up, "Yeah, d-definitely, sounds great!"

"Well okie dokie then, I'll talk to you later I gotta go get ready."

"Okay then, bye."

He hung up his cell, and leaned back against his couch with a smile of satisfaction spread across his face.

'_I wonder where Kagome is, I bet she is still at the mall. Who ever knew one person could shop so much. I think I'll call her to make sure she's alright.'_


	2. Check Please?

**I do not own Inuyasha & Company, Rumiko Takahashi does. Though I do own the characters I've created in my stories. Especially Ayume Izumi, so don't try and steal her!**

* * *

"Really, she's back?" the woman with ebony colored hair asked almost out of disbelief.

"Mm hm, she sure is, its such a wonderful surprise," the other woman, with dark brown hair responded.

"Yes, it is, but didn't they have chemistry before? And who's to say they still don't, it just doesn't put me in a comfortable position."

"Maybe Kagome, you and Koga weren't really the best match or destined to be together after all."

"But I really, _really_ do like Koga," she chastised beating her hand on the couch they were sitting on.

"Now honestly Kagome, do you really have feelings for him, or are you just saying so because she's back?" Sango gave her life long friend a stern look that made Kagome feel uneasy about herself.

"To tell you the truth, I don't know right now," tears began to form in her eyes, Sango reached out for the girl and laid her into her chest for a comforting hug.

"Shhh, don't cry sweetie, its going to be okay," the former demon slayer said in a soft voice.

Kagome's phone began to ring, she sat up from off of Sango to wipe away the tear stains on her face. "It's Koga!" she said almost frightened, "What should I do?"

"First off, you need to answer it so he won't think you're ignoring him. And try to sound happy," she cracked a sympathetic smile. The girl shook her head vigorously at the command.

"H-hello?" she said in a small voice.

"Hey, are you still at the mall, I was getting worried?"

"Oh no, not anymore, I'm at Sango and Sesshoumaru's house."

"Do you need me to come pick you up, it wouldn't be a problem?"

"Umm no thanks, I'll just call a cab."

"Hey Kagome,…have you been crying?"

Her throat tightened, "No, I'm just congested that's all, I'm fine."

"Well okay then, I'll talk to you tomorrow, be safe going home."

"I will thanks, bye."

And with that she hung up her phone.

*

Ayume was making her way further downtown in cab, anxiety overwhelming her that she almost passed out in the cab. She maintained herself just long enough to make it to her destination, and got out to take in a deep breath of fresh air.

'_Oh I'm so excited, I can hardly walk straight. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to wear these wedge sandals, oh well,'_ she rambled on in her mind.

She was wearing a white long sleeve shirt which dipped into her curves, dark navy blue skinny jeans with a swirl pattern on both back pockets, black 2-inch wedge sandals, and to top it off, a black leather cropped jacket that had four little buttons and it had a delicate bowtie at the neck, accompanied by an ebony-glossed colored hand bag.

She didn't wear much makeup, just a bit of mascara, blush, clear gloss for her lips, and some bronze eye shadow to make her green eyes pop. Her hair on the other hand was in high ponytail with her bangs wildly in front, yet tame enough to look elegant.

Her look made her appear to be a very mature young woman, though she was 565 years old, she enjoyed rockin' the look of a mere twenty year old.

As she walked in, she remembered that in order to eat there you had to make reservations. She slapped herself in her forehead absentmindedly. And as crowded as it looked, she really should have made one.

Her cell phone rang in the mini purse, scaring her out of her thoughts. She quickly grabbed it and answered.

"Hi, Ayume speaking."

"Oh Ayume, I'm glad you picked up," a man said on the other end of the line.

"Hey Miroku, I just remembered that you-,"

"You're supposed to make reservations ahead of time I know, and I did."

"Thank goodness, because I'm already here and its really crowded," she chuckled at Miroku for being so prepared for her clumsiness.

"Great, we're here too, the reservation is under the name Houshi."

"Okay well I'll see you in a second, bye."

She pressed the end button and went up to the man behind the desk.

"Hello miss, welcome to Yanmo: Marunouchi. Do you have a reservation or are you here with a party?" the little man asked her professionally.

"Umm yes sir, Houshi, party of three," she replied.

He scanned the list for the name, "Ah yes, right this way ma'am, they are already here."

With that he led her to the upper part of the restaurant, mostly where only celebrities or very wealthy and powerful people would dine.

As she came into view, Inuyasha stood up and walked over to Ayume. She squealed with delight when she saw that familiar glowing face, white hair, _and_ her favorite little ears. She rushed into him, causing the hanyou to stumble back a bit, but he caught his balance and squeezed her tightly.

"You're never leaving again," he whispered in a serious yet loving voice.

Ayume couldn't help but giggle, "Don't worry I won't," she smiled with her chin on his shoulder.

Miroku had gotten up as well, "Well…where's my _'I'm back!'_ hug," he teased, "I would think you would have missed me just as much."

She let go of Inuyasha and walked over to the monk with a smile, "Of course I did," she teased in a mocking manner, "shame on me if I didn't."

Ayume wrapped her arms around the man's neck firmly as he held onto the sides of her waist. She was tickled by the contact, she released one arm from his neck and placed her hand on his back, trailing her fingers downward.

Miroku flinched when he felt a hand rubbing his butt, he hadn't expected such a gesture, "Didn't think I was capable, huh? Its just a little pay back from all the times you got me," she winked at the embarrassed man.

He laughed nervously rubbing the back of his head after she detached from the hug.

"So shall we get seated, Inuyasha I know _you're_ hungry," she laughed at him.

"Well about time, I wasn't standing up here for my health," he fussed jokingly.

When they sat down a waiter appeared from around the booth. "May I take your orders, starting with your drinks," he asked politely with a smile.

"Yes, thank you, I'll have a Raspberry Lemonade please," Ayume answered, "And I'll have a Kamikaze, good sir," said Miroku.

"And how about you sir?" he looked over to Inuyasha, " Give me a Black Velvet," he said without taking his eyes of the menu. "Excellent choice sir," and with that the waiter disappeared with a bow.

"So…anything you guys wanna talk about in particular?" Ayume asked grinning, trying to break the silence between the three.

"Yes Ayume, that's one of the reasons why we invited you here, but not the main reason, we missed you and wanted to see you again," Miroku's expression serious.

"Uh, okay what did you have in mind," her grin already fading.

Inuyasha reached across the booth's table and rested it on Ayume's hand. She looked into his eyes full of concern. "What's the matter, did I do something wrong? You guys are mad at me for leaving aren't you? Oh, I knew I shouldn't have come back, hell I should have never left in the first place…" she rambled almost on the verge of tears, but was cut off by Inuyasha.

"No!," he said lowly, "We're not mad at you, and we are tremendously happy that you decided to come home, we wouldn't think any different."

Ayume sniffled, "Okay, then what is it?"

Miroku cleared his throat, catching their attention that the waiter was back with their drinks. Inuyasha pulled his hands off of Ayume's.

"Here we are, a Kamikaze for you, Black Velvet for this gentleman, and a Raspberry Lemonade for the lady. So are you ready to order?"

"Yes we are," Miroku replied, "I'll have the Miso Soup with a side of edamame(soybeans)I'm trying to watch my figure," he joked, "Ayume what about you, it's our treat."

"Thanks Miroku," she looked at the waiter, "I'll have the Sukiyaki, but instead of the raw egg, can I have soy sauce please?"

"Of course madam, and for you sir?" Inuyasha looked up from the menu, "I was thinking of going for the Ramen, but why should I pay for it here when I can just cook it at my house. I'm going to get the Calamari Okonomiyaki, add some ginger and tomato." Inuyasha replied.

"As you wish, your orders shouldn't take too long." with that he bowed and disappeared again.

"Okay, now that he's gone, back to the conversation Miroku," Ayume was serious, her knees were jittering about as her anxiety rose.

"Since you've been gone, a couple of certain people have made _advances_ with each other, and they've been together for quite a while now."

"Like…..who?," she dragged out, "Do you mean the both of you, because if you are I really don't wanna know how good the sex is between you two," she teased causing both the men to blush harshly.

"Nooo!" Inuyasha whined like a little kid, "He's, he's talking about Koga and Kagome, they're, you know," he quieted his voice so only the people sitting around him would hear.

"Oh?" she questioned not really understanding, but it finally clicked in her head together what he was saying, "Oh!"

"Oh, t-that's nice," she forced a smile, but Ayume lowered her head some so that her bangs were covering her eyes as a lone tear streaked down.

'_Oh Ayume, I knew this was going to happen, I'm so sorry.' _Miroku thought sympathetically.

Ayume wiped away the tear quickly and stood up from her seat. "If you'll excuse me, I'm _really _not in the mood to eat anymore, I'm sorry," with that she walked away to a waitress with a smile and asked where the bathroom was. The woman pointed to the right side of the restaurant and smiled back at Ayume.

Ayume marched over to the designated area for women and closed the door behind herself.

"Damn, this all my fault, I shouldn't have told her," Miroku said glumly, "I knew she had feelings for him, but I didn't want her to _not_ know, and then Koga would just break it to her without the slightest bit of compassion." he clenched his fist together messing up the silk cloth that was on the table.

"It's okay koishii, I'll just stay with Ayume for the night so she'll feel comforted. I don't like seeing her sad, and I never did," those beautiful amber eyes stared at the monk intently making the man just melt.

"Okay," agreeing to the hanyou, who he could never refuse, "just be safe when returning to her house. Do you want me to drive you guys there?"

"No, that's okay well just catch a cab," he smiled leaning into the man giving him a kiss on his temple, "promise me you'll do the same, neh?"

"I will," and he kissed Inuyasha goodnight.

Inuyasha walked away from the table and followed the direction Ayume had went.

"Hmm, this is going to be a _long _night for all of us," Miroku shook his head from side to side, "Check please," he called out to his waiter, "and could you put our meals in some formal to-go cases?"

"Of course sir, right away," the waiter said. "Thanks so much for our sudden inconvience, sorry." Miroku replied. "Not at all sir."


	3. Horror Movies and Scary Thoughts

**I do not own Inuyasha & Company, Rumiko Takahashi does. Though I do own the characters I've created in my stories. Especially Ayume Izumi, so don't try and steal her!**

* * *

Alert: Sweet moments to come...

"C'mon Ayume, you can't live in the bathroom," said Inuyasha as he knocked softly on the women's bathroom door, "I'm gonna take you home and stay with you for the night."

"I'm coming, just freshening up," her voice muffled by the door, "I'll be right out."

Out she came looking as happy as she did when she arrived. _'I have to be strong-willed and not let them see me when I'm down. I can't let that, that _good looking bastard _of a wolf keep me from smiling, so what he's going out with Kagome, I should be happy for her,…and yet, I'm not the least bit, I feel so much jealousy toward her. Stop it Ayume! You sound like a selfish and pathetic little brat, pull yourself together!'_

She smiled at Inuyasha, cocking her head to the side, "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, c'mon I have a cab waiting outside for us," he replied.

"What about Miroku, is he driving home by himself?"

"He is, but don't worry he'll be fine."

***

"Okay then, lets get going we can't let the meter run," she said.

The two walked outside of the restaurant, and got into the running car. "Ninjin Street please," Ayume requested.

"You got it ma'am," the cab driver then replied as he stepped on the gas.

A good fifteen minutes later, they arrived at Ayume's apartment building. It looked more like separate condos instead of the regular suites one would get.

"That'll be ¥1,575," the cab driver said after pulling the car to a stop.

"I got this Ayume, you just go and unlock your apartment. I'll be there shortly," Inuyasha smiled shooing her off.

"Okay, see you in a bit," she winked, and exited out of the car towards the glass doors that entered the building.

"Not that its any of my business, but uh, you gettin' lucky tonight with that pretty lady," he leaned over the seat to look at Inuyasha with a cheesy grin.

Inuyasha scowled at the man for asking such a question, "That's my sister you creep, here's your money," and he got out of the car.

"Hey man, my bad!"

***

Inuyasha followed Ayume's scent throughout the building into a hallway until he stopped in front of a door where her scent had ended. He knocked on the door, and she popped her head through and leaned on the frame of the door.

"Come in master, I've been waiting," she teased the hanyou as she pulled him in by his collar seductively. She laughed out loud at his expression of being embarrassed, "Oh you big silly, I'm just kidding. Take a seat on the couch."

He looked around at the big apartment, shocked to see all the lavished furniture and paintings inside since she had just arrived toady. "Umm, don't tell me you did all this."

"Of course not, I paid for the apartment to be furnished before I would get here. I had planned it out last week so it would be move in ready for me," she smiled, "I'm not a big fan of packing and unpacking, so this was just easier while I waited for my things to ship in."

"Right, right. So hey, where do you want me to sleep?"

"Do you have anything to sleep in?" she quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Duh, no." as he just suddenly realized, "Real smart to come sleepover and not bring any sleepwear. But don't worry, I think I still have one of your t-shirts and a basketball shorts that you can use."

She shuffled through a drawer of clothing, and found what she was looking for. "Here you go," she said as she came out of the other room into the den, "hopefully you haven't _grown_ much since you let me borrow these," she said cutely.

"Ha ha, very funny," Inuyasha mocked. "Do you want some tea or water to drink Yash?"

"Some tea would be nice thanks."

"Okay," and Ayume left to go into the kitchen. Inuyasha stood in the middle of the room undressing, _'Maybe I should go into the bathroom and change, but I won't. Its not like she hasn't seen me in my boxers _or _naked before. Hell, I've seen just as much of her as I can take,'_ Inuyasha blushed remembering all those years ago when he caught her bathing once.

"Okie dokie I've got your-" Ayume paused as she saw him with his pants around his ankles and his shirt above his head as he tried to take it off, "I guess we're stripping now huh, I might as well enjoy the view!" she squealed as she couldn't stop laughing at the hanyou's cherry red face.

"There's a bathroom down the hall ya know," he nodded his head quickly, "but since it looks like your almost done, you might as well continue," she said with a wink.

*

Ayume sat down on the couch behind him and placed the two cups of tea on the coffee table. She picked up the remote and turned the television set on. Inuyasha had put on the basketball shorts to where they rested comfortably on his hips and plopped down on the right side of the couch next to her.

"So what are we watching?"

"I don't know, find a movie or something," she said as she handed him the remote and he clicked through the many channels.

"How about this old western that's playing?"

"Sure, I don't really care, as long as there's action!" she perked up and leaned on Inuyasha.

He placed an arm around her as they watched the movie together. "Do you want me to get a blanket, you feel cold?"

"Uh yeah sure, we can share it," he said and let go of Ayume so she could get up.

"I'm gonna get ready for bed as well, so I'll be right back."

A couple of minutes later she returned wearing some black pj shorts, a blue baby-tee with a picture of a panda head and the word 'PANDA' above it. She had on some black knee highs as well and her hair was still in a ponytail, but not as fancy as the one she styled for dinner.

**

"Okay, I'm back. Did I miss anything?"

"Nah, they were just talking at a bar. This movie is really lame, can we watch a horror film, please?" Inuyasha begged with puppy dog eyes.

"Mm hm, just scoot over so I can lay down too with the blanket," she teased and she flipped the lights off.

He flipped through the channels again to find a good scary movie they could watch, without boring themselves half to death late that night.

"_Finally_, something that looks interesting," he said as they watched a monster slash at its defenseless prey.

'_I guess…kinda gruesome though,'_ Ayume calculated in her mind, _'who knew he liked this kind of stuff. I guess I don't know my own brother that well, it's a loss when you leave for so long.'_

She shuffled on the couch so that she leaned more into Inuyasha comfortably. She rested her head on his chest listening to the constant rhythm of his heartbeat. He placed his arm around her shoulder once more, pulling the blanket around themselves.

"Hey Yash," she said in quiet voice looking up at him as he did the same, "Do you think Koga gave up on me after I left?"

Inuyasha's eyes were glazed from the glow of the television screen, "I can't answer that, because I don't have the right answer."

"I never meant to make him feel like I didn't want to be with him, I-I just needed…..some space, ya know? 500 years is a really long time and, well, when I first met him, he was so arrogant and cocky,…like you."

"Hey! Don't compare me to that wolf! Keh, like I'd ever be like that bastard."

"Whatever, you use to be like that. But anyway, at first I didn't like him, though as days went on I started to have, _feelings_."

The hanyou smirked at the girl, "Oh?, what kind of _feelings _did you start to have then?"

"Some, aronmphuhess." she rambled on ineligibly.

"Care to say that again," he was now teasing her, "I didn't quite catch that."

"Some aroused feelings!" Ayume gasped clasping her hands over her mouth for her sudden outburst and embarrassment. "Now look what you made me do," she whined as she continued blushing.

"Wait a sec! You're saying that you had sex with him a long time ago?" He was now clenching the blanket firmly. "I would think of all people about pride and what not, that he would have the decency to keep around the people he fucked with!"

"Wait Inuyasha, I never slept with Koga, and I never planned on, _unless he wanted to with me_, doing such." Ayume sat up straight to look at the man head on, "What you don't know is that I'm still a virgin, ha. Its just me and Kagome left, the only two virgins in the group."

Inuyasha turned his head, "Actually,…Kagome lost hers to Koga already. That's kinda what people do when they're in a relationship, they have _sex_ with each other."

"Oh, I guess you're right," her eyes all watery as she displayed a forced smile, "that is what you do when you're in a _relationship_. If I had stepped it up a notch back then, just maybe I might have had a chance now. What am I saying, I'm talking to myself again, anyway goodnight Yash, I'm gonna head to bed."

She got up from the couch, picked up her empty cup and started to walk away. Inuyasha leaned forward grabbing her by the wrist, "Come here, and sit," he said to her firmly. Ayume turned back around and placed the cup back in its previous spot. She sat on top of Inuyasha who was sitting Indian-style on the couch.

"You have nothing to worry about right now, all that matters is that you're home with all the people that love you and always will. Me being on the top of the list, if I do say so myself," he smiled trying to comfort her a bit. It helped some to put a small smile on her face, but it didn't with the tears that came flowing down her cheeks.

Inuyasha cradled her in his arms as she wrapped her arms around him soaking the shirt he was wearing.

"Shhh, don't cry, don't cry sweetie. I _love _you Ayume with all my heart, please don't cry, i-it…" he couldn't finish aloud, _'It breaks my heart to see you this way.'_ After about ten minutes later her crying came to a stop. _'The crying must have tuckered her out,'_ he thought as he looked at the peaceful face.

The movie was about over so he turned it off. He stretched out his legs on the couch and placed her on top of himself so he acted as her mattress. _'Just like old times huh?,'_ he smiled to himself and laid his head onto the decorative pillow.

Ayume's cell phone buzzed on the coffee table in front of them. "Damn, who could be calling right now," but the buzzing stopped, it was a text message. Inuyasha opened the phone and his eyes sprang open with disbelief at who it was from.

_Text Message:_

'_R we still on 4 breakfast 2morrow? ;] _

_Little Osaka Breakfast Nook on Nakumora Ave. 8 am_

_-Koga_

"Damn wolf, that two timing bastard. I'll just show him at _breakfast _tomorrow, whose friends he's dealing with." the male hanyou said with an evil smirk to himself.


	4. Tea, With A Slice of Lemon

**I do not own Inuyasha & Company, Rumiko Takahashi does. Though I do own the characters I've created in my stories. Especially Ayume Izumi, so don't try and steal her!**

* * *

Ayume's cell phone buzzed on the coffee table in front of them. "Damn, who could be calling right now," but the buzzing stopped, it was a text message. Inuyasha opened the phone and his eyes sprang open with disbelief at who it was from.

_Text Message:_

_R we still on 4 breakfast 2morrow? ;] _

_Little Osaka Breakfast Nook on Nakumora Ave. 8 am_

_-Koga_

"Damn wolf, that two timing bastard. I'll just show him at _breakfast _tomorrow, whose friends he's dealing with." the male hanyou said with an evil smirk to himself.

***

It was Tuesday morning, when the sleepy male hanyou woke up to find that the warmth of the other body was missing. He looked around from his spot on the couch and heard the shower running.

'_Hm, she's in the shower, I wonder when she got off of me.'_

Inuyasha heard the door to the bathroom open, so he got up.

"Inuyasha, are you up y-," she was interrupted when she walked head-on into the man, knocking the both of them over. She was wrapped in a green towel with black slippers on since she just got out of the shower, and Inuyasha was on top leaning on his elbows so he didn't squish the girl.

"Ayume, I'm so sorry! I-I didn't mean to, I mean, I didn't see you coming. I'm sorry!", his face redder than ever as his body was grinded into hers'.

"It's okay, I wasn't paying attention, but do you think you could possibly get off of me. I don't mind this position and all, but I kinda just wanna finish drying off, that's all", she giggled with a smirk.

Inuyasha removed himself from on top of her, "Hey I was wondering if you had a toothbrush I could borrow?"

"Use mine," he quirked an eyebrow at her, "What? We've done worse ya know," she winked.

"Whatever," he stopped as a memory popped into his head, he smiled.

"Hey Ayume," he turned around, but she wasn't there.

"Yeah?", she yelled from her room.

"Do you feel like going out for breakfast? Just the two of us?"

"Okay! Let's do it, but where did you have in mind?"

"Oh, how about _Little Osaka Breakfast Nook,_" he said with a glint in his eye, "Its pretty new, and I know you haven't been there before."

"Sure, just let me, _and possibly yourself_, finish getting ready and we can go."

"Alright, I'll do that then," he turned away from the direction of her room and into the bathroom. He picked up her dainty purple toothbrush and looked at it, _"Well we _have_ done worse before, so this shouldn't be any different_," and with that he squeezed some paste on the brush and shoved into his mouth.

About a half hour later it was 7:46 am. Inuyasha was shaking with anticipation to get out of the apartment.

"C'mon Ayume, let's go!" he yelled from the living room. He was wearing his same outfit from yesterday, but it was washed that night. He wore a Periwinkle dress shirt, no tie, and his black slacks. As for shoes, he had on his black Armani shoes and held his coat that matched his pants in one hand.

"Let's go Ayume!" he yelled through the apartment.

"I'm coming, hold your horses mister!" She came out of her room wearing an orange cotton dress that came up above her knees with spaghetti straps. It had a darker orange floral and paisley design on it and little cream colored pom poms that were sowed on under the breast area. She wore cream colored flats that had dark orange bows on the heels of the shoes. To top it all off, she wore her hair down with a matching headband.

"I'm ready now, so let's head out."

"Well, don't you look cute. Do you wanna catch a cab there?"

"Nah, Nakumora is about four blocks from here, we can just walk. Ya know, save gas, money, and the planet from toxic emissions?" she giggled.

"Keh, whatever you say," he said with a shrug as they walked out the door.

***

'_Wow, this is the first time I'm gonna see her in years. I better get her something special,'_ the panicky man thought as he looked across the street at a flower shop.

'_Flowers, that's perfect!'_ he exclaimed in his head with a wide grin on his face.

"Hello sir, welcome to my humble little flower shop. How may I help you today?" a little old man with a gray mustache and a receding hairline said to Koga.

"Umm, yeah. I need flowers quick!"

"Do you have a certain one in particular?"

"Flame Lilies, there her favorite."

"Ah, so this is for a special young lady, neh?"

"Yes sir, _very_ special," he grinned even more baring one of his fangs.

"That'll be ¥250, sir."

"Here, thanks."

"Good luck with that special someone."

"Thanks a lot!"

**

"Ha ha, yeah that one was cute. Tell me another _American_ joke." Inuyasha laughed on.

"Okay, okay. Knock knock."

"Who's there?"

"Boo."

"Boo? Boo who?"

"Aw Inuyasha, I'm sorry I made you cry," she giggled at the man.

"Oh I get it, I'm going to have to tell that one to Sesshoumaru, just to see the look on his face, ha ha."

"Oh that'll be classic. I wanna be there when you tell him!"

"Well look, here we are." _'Now where is that wolf?'_

"Ooh Yash, lets get a table outside, please?" she cupped her hands together and looked at him.

"Fine. C'mon there's one right the-" he stopped as he saw the familiar face, "Well what do ya know, Koga's here." he said with a smirk.

"Wait what?! Koga's here…where? Don't tell me _this_ is the place I was supposed to meet him, I totally forgot!"

Ayume slapped the base of her forehead with her hand; frustration upon her face as the wolf demon got up from his seat to walk over to the couple.

"Ayume, you made it…and you brought _Inuyasha_ along with you."

"Hi to you too Koga. Bastard."

"Stop it. Actually Koga, I forgot about having breakfast with you. I came here with Inuyasha to have breakfast."

"Wait, didn't you get my text last night? This is where I wanted to meet you."

"I'm sorry no I didn't, but since we're all here why don't we enjoy it together, neh?" she smiled at the two men.

"Okay," they said in unison.

"Great!"

"Umm, Ayume, I got you flowers."

"Aw, you shouldn't have," she began blushing. "Oh my favorite, thank you."

"Yeah, you shouldn't have, but since you're given away flowers, where's mine?" he smirked at Koga.

"Well mutt, if I had known you were coming, I would've bought you some _Pansies_, but I didn't, sorry." he chuckled.

"Keh, whatever. Stupid wolf."

"Hey, hey you two, no fighting its to early for that. Let's just sit while we wait for someone to take our order."

"He started it! Like every other time, its always the damn wolf's fault."

"Shut up mutt, you're the only fault here!"

"Okay, stop it! People are starting to stare." Ayume sat down.

"Fine," they said once more in unison and sat down.

"So Ayume, how's it been?" Koga asked shyly.

"It's been okay, besides the few little things that have been going on since I got back," Inuyasha eyed her suspiciously, but she ignored it.

"Oh."

"Uh huh."

The three stayed quiet for the next five minutes until the waitress came by.

"Hi everyone! My name is Kasumi, and I'll be taking your order this morning." she gave them a gleaming smile which Ayume returned to her.

"Hi Kasumi, my brother and I will have an iced tea please."

"Okay, and for you sir?"

"I'll have a cup of coffee please."

"Do you want it black?"

"Yes, that'll do."

"Okay then I'll be right back."

With that the waitress skipped off towards the inside of the nook. Ayume turned her eyes toward Koga and stared at him intently. "Hey Koga."

"Hmm?"

"How is it going with you and Kagome?"

"Uh, wha- how did you, I mean when did you-? It's fine, but who told you," he choked out.

"Oh well, I found out from the others," Inuyasha sighed, thanking Ayume silently that she didn't direct it at who really told her.

"Oh, well that's something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Well since I'm here now, what did you want to say?"

"Inuyasha could you give us a moment, _alone_?" Inuyasha quirked an eyebrow at the man.

"Keh, whatever you have to say to her, you can say to me."

"Yash," she looked at him sympathetically, "give us a moment will ya?"

"Fine. Don't try anything wolf!"

"Okay, now leave."

With that Inuyasha left the two alone. He walked inside of the restaurant, and passed by a window that looked outside. He paused at the window and had a great view of the two, just so he could keep an eye on them.

*

"So…"

"Um, yeah. What I wanted to say was that I have been going out with Kagome. For awhile now, too."

"Oh, well yeah, I already knew that. But, why are you bringing it up?"

"Well, today I'm going to-"

"Okay, here are your drinks! Sorry it took so long, the coffee machine wasn't acting right, but we fixed it." Kasumi smiled at the two. "Um, may I ask where your brother is? I want to let him know his drink is here."

"Oh he'll be right back."

"Okay then, do you want me to take your orders, or do you need more time and need to wait for him?"

"Can we have some more time please?" Koga answered for her, grinning widely at the woman.

"Yes sir," she blushed, "take as long as you need."

"Thank you." he winked.

Kasumi giggled and gave them a bow as she walked away.

"Ah hm," Ayume cleared her throat, which brought Koga's attention back to her, "so what were you saying?"

"Ayume, I'm not going to stall any longer. I'm going to breakup with Kagome so I can be with you again!"

Ayume was flabbergasted. "Wait, wha, what?!"

"Yeah you heard me. Kagome actually asked me out, and I told yes because I do like her, ya know. I couldn't stand it when you were gone, I wanted you back in my life, but I didn't think you wanted me back in your's, so I just left you alone and never bothered to call."

"Koga, I…" she blushed from her lack of words.

"I'd really like to give 'us' another chance, as long as you don't ruin it again."

"Um, okay-. Excuse me?"

"What?"

"Did you just say as long as _I_ don't ruin it again? Because I don't remember 'us' taking a break, being my fault!"

Her face was losing the rosy blush, and turning into a rash red. The two rose quickly, from opposite ends of the table staring at each other.

"Well, you did start acting like a bitch after a while!"

"You ass, don't call me a bitch, you, you bastard!"

Inuyasha moved from his spot at the window view, and began walking back to where he had left Ayume and Koga. He could here the arguing from inside, but he couldn't feel the tension until he started getting closer.

"You know what Koga, don't break up with Kagome because of me. She genuinely likes you, which I really don't right now." She picked up her glass of ice tea and took a sip, "Plus, you really need to cool down," and she splashed the man, dumping all her tea on him. She took the lemon slice that was on the edge of the cup and placed in her mouth licking it, and then flung it at him which landed in his hair.

"Good day to you!"

Inuyasha ran up beside Ayume and grabbed her shoulder. "Ayume, what happened?"

"Oh nothing, I just suggested that Koga cool off, and I _helped_ a bit." She smiled cockily at the hanyou, "Let's go Yash, I'll make us something at home." She grabbed the flower and stormed off.

Inuyasha looked at the wolf with a bit a sympathy, but then smirked, "That's what you get when you fool around man."

"Shut up mutt!" He shook his hands and dabbed at his shirt with the napkins from the table. Some people were staring, while others were snickering and giving whispers about the recent incident. He picked the lemon slice out of his hair and threw it to the ground.

'_Women are fucking crazy! But it's true, you can't live with them, and you can't live with out them…but at least she's not fully mad at me.'_ He eyed the flower as the two hanyous walked off.


	5. Breakfast Breakup

****

I do not own Inuyasha & Company, Rumiko Takahashi does. Though I do own the characters I've created in my stories. Especially Ayume Izumi, so don't try and steal her!

* * *

**Warning: **Hot sex and heart breakings

**

_Yawn _"Good morning Inuya-" The man paused when he realized his mate wasn't sleeping next to him. "Oh that's right, he spent the night with Ayume. I wonder how they're doing, at least if anything's happened he'll call me."

Miroku got up from his bed only wearing boxers. He walked into his master bath and ripped them off preparing himself for a shower.

'_It's kinda lonely now that I realize he's not here. I'd really like it if he were here to scrub my back for me, that'd be nice.'_ The man smiled as he stepped into the warm running water. _'I'll make sure that happens tonight though."_

***

'_Oh God, I'm so nervous. Should I call him or should I just leave him alone? I'm his girlfriend right, it would be weird of me not to call.'_

The woman with ebony colored hair paced back and forth in her apartment.

"I'm going to call him," she said with her fist clenched high and a look of determination on her face. Now all I have to do is dial his number," she looked at her phone sadly, she raised her hand limply as she arched her index finger on her phone, dialing a few numbers. She raised it to her ear waiting for the dial tone, "What!?"

"I'm sorry I must have the wrong number. Goodbye."

"Wait, Kagome!" Koga said realizing who was on the other line. "Where are you now?"

"I'm at home, why."

"Okay, I'll come over."

"Okay? I'll see you when you get here then."

"Bye."

The phone hung up on the other end, _'He doesn't sound too happy, I wonder what happened.'_

Kagome put the phone down on the table and walked over to her couch. She lazily plopped herself onto it, placing a pillow on her head. _'Hopefully he's not mad at me. At least for whatever I might have done.'_

She shrugged her shoulders, dozing off into a light nap of bliss.

**

The two returned at Ayume's apartment. "Oh my God, I can't stand that man!" her fist clenched, with one in particularly holding a lily.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, this is all my fault. Do you want me to fix you some pancakes?"

"Uh, yeah sure." He eyed the flower in her hand with interest, "Ayume, can I say something?"

"Of course, go ahead."

"You can't be _too_ mad at him."

She turned around with a whip of her neck looking at him with a blank expression, it sent shivers up his spine. "And why would you say that?" she said in a monotone voice.

"_Because_," he smirked at the girl, "you still have that flower…"

Her eyes widened, the vibrant hue of her jade colored eyes coming back to life. "I-I-I, I only kept it because it's my favorite, not because he gave it to me!" Her arms crossed, her lips poked out from her pouting stage. Her cheeks were very rosy, as she too was embarrassed that she kept it.

"Right, right, whatever you say," he rolled up to her with the swiftness of his body, cupping her face with his hand, "I believe you, at least for now." he winked at her.

"Ugh," she hit him playfully on the chest, "go to hell Inuyasha."

"I've almost been there a few times." he smirked.

"Uh huh, well I'm going to put this in some water, and then onto the pancakes!" she smiled at him turning away walking into the kitchen.

"With whip cream?!"

"Umm, sure I guess…but you wouldn't want them with syrup?"

"Keh, nah I like it with whip cream better."

'_That's because it reminds you of _something_.' _she smirked at her perverted thought, _'I guess hanging around Miroku all those years caused me to turn into sort of a lech myself!' _She laughed out loud causing Inuyasha to look at her.

"What are you laughing about?"

"Ooh nothing!"

"Okay, well I don't plan on asking anymore questions."

She placed her delicate little flower in a blue glass vase with water and ice cubes, and set it on her windowsill. She stared in awe and admiration. _'Its so beautiful. Thank you Koga, I love it.'_

Inuyasha was snapping his fingers in front of her face. "Um, hello, is anyone home? Ayume, yoo-hoo…" she snapped out of her thoughts and looked at him.

"What was I supposed to be doing again?"

"Pancakes, with whip cream!" he almost jumped with glee like a little kid.

"Right, I'm on it! But uh, do you wanna help? I'll let you have _extra_ whip cream!"

"Keh, don't treat me like a child."

"So I take that as a no?"

"What are you saying? Hell yeah I wanna help!" He walked over to the refrigerator and started pulling the ingredients out. "C'mon let's get to it!" he teased.

"I'm coming. Sheeesh!" she giggled.

*

A knock was heard on the door of the apartment. Kagome sat straight up almost falling off the couch. _'He's here,'_ she thought, _'and I look a mess!'_ She got off the couch, flipped her hair a few times, and brushed it back with her hands a few times before answering the door.

"Hey," the man said at the door.

"Hi, c'mon in."

He walked in going straight to her couch to sit. He looked at the girl as she closed the door to her apartment.

"Kagome, I came over here because we need to talk."

Her heart sank a bit, but she didn't show any signs of it on her face. "What did you want to talk about sweetie?" she smiled at the man.

"That's what."

"That's what, what?"

"You calling me sweetie."

"Well if you don't like that name, I could call you hun, or babe." she teased sitting down beside him.

"No. It's not just the name thing, it's the relationship too."

"What do you mean Koga?" her heart racing faster, only to hear those dreaded words that she had foreseen to come.

He placed his hand on hers that were in her lap, "I wanna break up Kagome." his voice flat, no emotions revealed in his words. He looked into her watery clouded eyes. "I'm sorry, but I can't do this anymore." He let go of her hand and rose from his seat.

"Koga?"

"Yes?" he said with his back facing her, hearing the sadness laced in her voice.

"Why?"

"Why what?" he said as if he didn't care, walking towards the door.

"Why now, of all times?"

"I have my reasons Kagome."

Koga left out of the apartment, closing the door behind him with a slam.

'_Are you not in love with me anymore, ever since Ayume came back?'_

'_I'm truly sorry Kagome, I mean it. But, I can't be with someone…I'm not in love with. There's another woman in my life right now that, no matter how hard I try, I can't keep her out of it.'_

**

_Do you like waffles, yeah we like waffles. Do you like pancakes, yeah we love pancakes. Do you like French toast, yeah we like French toast. Doo do doo do… _

"What the hell are you singing?" Inuyasha looked at her with full curiosity.

"It's a song I heard before, isn't it cute!? And it can be our breakfast making song."

"Umm, no. It's aggravating," he laughed out loud.

"Hmm, so what you're saying is that its not cute, right?"

"Right."

"But I'm singing it."

"Uh huh."

"So you're calling me aggravating and un-cute!" she teased, trying to make herself look hurt by what he said.

"Yes. Wait, I mean no! No, no, no you're very cute, and you are _definitely_ not aggravating."

"Well thank you! I think that answer deserves a shot of whip cream, open wide and say ahh!" she laughed shaking the can of _Ready Whip_.

Inuyasha opened his mouth to let Ayume squirt it inside. She pushed the nozzle down and foamy white liquid came out.

"You like that don't you?" she quirked a mischievous eyebrow at the man, waiting for his response."

"Mm hm," he mumbled smiling since his mouth was full of sweetness.

"Figures," she said with a glint in her eye and grinning slyly, that Inuyasha caught. He began choking on the whip cream when he realized what she was talking about. He managed to swallow the rest of the cream.

"Ayume! I never knew you thought that way. I would think Miroku or some other guy…but never a _girl_, especially a girl like you."

"Ha ha, what can I say. I'm just your average hentai chick."

"Oh yeah, that's a _real_ turn on Ayume."

"Mm hm, I bet it turns you on, neh?"

"You bet it does!" he snatched the can from the girl and sprayed her with it. She shrieked with laughter as she was covered in cream. Inuyasha threw the can aside, and forced Ayume into the refrigerator. He had a grip on both her wrists, and forced himself upon her.

She continued shrieking and laughing. He licked the whip off her neck, "Inuyasha stop, it tickles too much!"

"Sorry, but can't do that. Gotta clean you up, cuz you're a _very_ dirty girl." he chuckled.

He sucked more cream of her neck, he kept his grip on her wrists because she began to wiggle around more. She gasped as he bit her neck softly. "_Inuyasha_," she panted out, as he licked her cheeks.

"I know, I can smell it. You're aroused by me," he smirked. He pushed his knee in between her legs. She gasped out as his knee brushed against her hot spot. The warm feeling consumed her uncontrollably. She pushed him onto the ground, forcing him to let go of her wrists as she landed on top of him. Her legs were straddled over him, with his leg still between them. Ayume's hands were post up on both sides of his face, some of her fingers entwined with strands of silver hair.

He looked at her with a surprised expression, but a smile played across his lips.

"I take it that you wanted to take control?" he teased.

"No not really, you just had whip cream on your nose," and she leaned down to try to lick it off, but Inuyasha kissed her instead. She smiled. "Thanks," and she quickly sucked off the whip on the tip of his nose, "but I still gotcha!"

"Hey do you smell that?" she looked up from his gaze.

"Yeah, the scent of arousal, duh."

"Noo, that's not it…Wait! The pancakes, there burning!"

She quickly got up from her current position on Inuyasha.

**

A few minutes later, they had half scorched pancakes with _minimal_ whip cream.

"It's good, especially the parts that aren't crispy." he chuckled

"I'm sorry Yash, I messed up our breakfast." she frowned at the black pancake on her plate.

"It's okay, besides I'm pretty much full on whip cream anyway," he gave her a side glance and a sly grin.

She blushed smiling. "Ha ha, very funny Inuyasha. Oh, not to sound rude or anything but, when are you going back to see Miroku?"

"I figured I'd head out after breakfast…but since you want me gone so bad, I think I'll leave right now." he teased and got up from his seat at the dining table.

"Sit down, I never said I wanted you to leave."

"Okay." He sat and continued eating the pancakes.

*

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. I'll be fine, now run along now little puppy."

"Keh, I'm not dog."

"Whatever you say," as she leaned up to tug on one of his triangular shaped ears, and gave him a peck on the cheek goodbye.

He blushed. "I'll talk to you later then, be sure to call me if you need anything, okay?"

"I will, I will. Now get going, I know you wanna see Miroku as much as he wants the same."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye," she said as she closed the door softly behind him. She leaned her back against the door, as she slid downward to the floor. _'Now it's just me again,' _she thought to herself sadly, she looked at the flower that was placed on the windowsill. The light reflected against the blue glass vase, making it twinkle in the sunlight.

She sighed heavily, smiling at the flower as the ice cubes in the vase danced like little water nymphs. Propping herself up, she walked into her kitchen and opened the fridge, grabbing a bottle of water.

'_There's nothing to do,' _she thought as she took sips of water. _'I could go to a movie, but…I don't feel like going alone.'_

_**_

"Ughh! Why do I feel like such a jerk?" The man asked himself rhetorically. "I broke up with a great girl, to go out with another great girl, and she doesn't even like me!" He shouted in frustration, and his cell phone rang in his pocket. _'Or maybe not,' _he thought when he saw the caller id.

"Hello?" he tried saying slyly.

"Um, hi."

"Ayume…I'm sorry for calling you out of your name, I didn't mean to."

"It's okay, I mean _I am half dog demon_, so it was kind of like a compliment instead of an insult," she giggled.

"Ha ha okay, but I'm still sorry."

"Me too. I'm sorry for ruining your clothes this morning."

"That's alright. So um, are we cool again?"

"Yeah definitely." Her heart began to race as she neared asking him, her question. "Koga, do you possibly want to go with me to the movies?" She shut her eyes tight, hoping that he would say yes, as she held the phone closely to her face.

"Of course, I'm free at seven."

"Great!" she exclaimed jumping with glee, "Um, I mean that's great. Do you wan to meet there?"

"Sure, or I can just come pick you up, if that's alright with you."

"In what?"

"My _grand _chariot."

"Don't you mean you're bike?"

"Isn't that what I just said?" he laughed.

"Sure, sure. You're _grand_ chariot."

They kidded around for a bit longer on the phone then disconnected with each other.

***

"Hey I'm home!" the hanyou yelled throughout his home. "Um, is anyone home?"

"I'm in the back!" A muffled voice yelled back through the doors and walls.

Inuyasha walked to the back of the house, sniffing out the other man's scent. He stopped at a door and knocked.

"Come in…" He walked in and found Miroku in their bed wrapped in sheets partially exposed.

"Hmm. What a nice surprise," he announced as a smile played across his wet, licked lips.

"It's all for you," he winked. Inuyasha moved closer to the bed, sinking in under the sheets to feel at his mate's naked body.

"I already knew that," he ended their conversation with a kiss, Miroku sliding the other man's clothes off as his length was being stroked. Inuyasha's member had become hard as he heard Miroku give out a gasp. Oh how his sounds of pure pleasure made him shudder with ecstasy.

He was now nude, clothes strung out all over the floor. The two bodies intertwined, giving in to each other's wants. Inuyasha straddled Miroku's legs as he pumped inside wanting more of him.

Miroku's hips bucked wildly as he was coming to a quick climax, as was his lover. He tossed his head back cumming repeatedly. Inuyasha pushed inward once more as he came too.

The two men laid almost motionless as there heavy breathing returned back to normal. Signs of their _affection_ were on the sheets, and Miroku kissed his mates head; Inuyasha had fallen asleep.

"I love you," he whispered and drifted into sleep.


End file.
